


Good Boy!

by Wiccan507



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Derek, EVERYONE IS ALIVE AND HAPPY, M/M, One-Shot, Pack Dinner, Papa Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia won't stop calling her daddy a good boy. It's all Stiles fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy!

Stiles found it funny the first few times it happened. And it was funny because Derek got so annoyed but then when he started blaming Stiles it stopped being funny. For once it wasn’t Stiles, he hadn’t actually done anything wrong but Derek still blamed him. The rest of the pack just thought it was cute and adorable. Talia didn’t even realise she was annoying her dad, she just thought she was praising him and letting him know that she thought he was a good daddy. It wasn’t even that bad it was just two simple words ‘Good boy’ and she thought it was great.

“Good boy daddy.”

“Talia I’ve asked you to stop saying that.”

“But papa gets to say it!”

“Honey your papa is not allowed to say it; he just doesn’t listen to daddy.”

“Then I don’t wanna listen to daddy.” Talia crossed her arms over her chest and scrunched up her face as she glared at Derek. Derek whirled on Stiles as he laughed from behind him.

“This is your fault.”

“I have literally never said good boy.”

“Stiles this is because you keep using dog jokes. She thinks I’m a dog!”

“Derek it’s not a big deal, she just likes to let you know when you’re doing something right.”              

“Like a dog.”

“Talia sweetie do you think daddy’s a dog?”

“Daddy is a wolf. Do the howl daddy do the howl!”

“We haven’t got time for the howl sweetie. We’re going to grandpa’s.”

“GRANDPA!”

“Yeah we’ve got the pack dinner at his house this week.”

“OHMYGOD! WILL GRANDMA BE THERE!?”

“Talia you don’t need to shout but yes she will be.”

“Daddy help me get my stuff!”

“You go ahead and I’ll come help.”

“Derek I honestly don’t know why she’s saying good boy.”

“Just please make her stop.” Any other time Stiles would have laughed at how pitiful Derek looked but he just didn’t have the heart to laugh so he just nodded and gave him a small smile. As Derek ran past him and upstairs Stiles tried to rack his brain and figure out when he called Derek a good boy in front of Talia.

            They were the last ones to get to his dad’s house, Isaac and Allison’s car already sitting outside the house, Scott and Lydia’s car in the drive way behind the Sheriff’s cruiser, Erica and Boyd’s car wasn’t there but Derek assured him he could hear them inside. Talia was out of the car and throwing herself into John’s arms as he opened the door, he stumbled back a little but managed to hold her up.

“Grandpa!”

“How is my favourite granddaughter?”

“Grandpa I’m your only granddaughter!”

“You are! Then whose that other kid I’ve been calling my favourite?”

“DADDY!”

Stiles came to a stop in front of his dad and daughter as he stared at the guilty look on his dads face. “Daddy? You mean papa.” Talia crossed her arms and tried to stare him in to oblivion at the accusation that she was wrong.

“No. Grandpa loves daddy because daddy’s a good boy.”

“She’s still calling Derek a good boy?”

“Yes but don’t try and distract me dad you call Derek your favourite?!”

“Of course not. Derek just goes easier on me when it comes to my diet.” The sheriff winked at Derek as Stiles whirled on him.

“You what?!”

“In my defence he is my boss.”

“I’m your husband!”

“And he is my boss and the father of my husband.”

“I am going to let Talia call you a good boy forever!”

“Stiles.”

“You made your bed.”

“Stiles please.”

“In fact no you haven’t made your bed yet.”

“Please don’t put me on the couch.”

“Couch for you!”

“I can’t believe you’re doing this again.”

“Stop doing things wrong and I won’t have to!” Stiles turned on his heel and made his way into the house. The Sheriff and Talia stood in the hall as Derek came in and closed the front door behind him.

“Sorry about the son.”

“It’s okay. I knew the consequences when I let you have that donut.”

“Bad boy daddy.” John clapped him on the back and headed into the front room with Melissa. Derek smiled as he heard Talia squeal ‘Grandma!’ Scott came out of the room and handed him a beer.

“Sorry you got put on the couch man.” They walked through the kitchen and took a seat on the bench in the back garden.

“It’s okay.”

“If it helps Lydia had me on the couch this whole week.”

“Why?”

“I accidently growled at one of her co-workers.”

“Oh how’d you manage that?”

“Well I’ve been able to smell the guy all over her for like a month and then we went to this event last week and he was hitting on her and I lost control for a moment and growled at him.”

“I get it, Stiles is totally oblivious to people hitting on him. We were at the grocery store the other day and this guy was just making it so obvious to everyone but Stiles.”

“Yeah he’s always been like that. He’s always said that he didn’t know if someone was hitting on him and he didn’t want to assume they were so he just assumes they’re not.”

“You at least off the couch now?”

“Yeah. I wasn’t really on the couch, Lydia’s a big softy secretly, she spent more time sneaking downstairs and saying I looked pathetic on the couch than she did sleeping in our bed alone.”

“Well Stiles can be pretty stern when it comes to his dad so I could be down there for a while.”

“Yeah man your gonna be down there for ages. And I see Talia hasn’t stopped calling you a good boy?”

“I don’t know why she’s doing it, I mean I know it isn’t Stiles because of his heartbeat but I don’t know where else she would have picked up the dog jokes.”

“Maybe she just heard it at school?”

“Maybe. I’m sure she’ll stop eventually.”

“Yeah man you’ll be fine.” Scott beamed and then clapped him on the knee as Stiles shouted through the kitchen that the pack was putting the food out. They went back inside and grabbed a dish each to carry to the table. Everyone was already surrounding the table and they took their seats beside their partners. The pack was fairly quiet as they filled their plates with food.

“So Derek how’s work?” Erica gave him a short sweet smile but her eyes screamed ‘you won’t be happy with me but I don’t care’.

“It’s great. I handed out a couple of parking tickets the other day, and got called to a robbery at the gas station but I caught the guy.”

“So what you’re saying is that you’ve been a very good boy at work?” Derek dropped his head on to his hand and snickers started around the table. Talia perked up in her seat and started bouncing.

“Daddy was a good boy!”

“Yes he was sweetie.”

“Okay, who taught her it?” Everyone exchanged confused glances and then all turned to look at Stiles.

“It wasn’t me. Why do you all think it was me?”

“Because Talia tells us it was you. Talia honey, why do you call daddy good boy?”

“Because papa does!”

“And does he do that in front of you?”

“No!”

“See so– wait then when does he say it?”

“When he thinks I’m sleeping!”

“After I– oh my god.” Stiles and Derek both pushed back from the table at the same time and Derek quickly picked Talia up. “You know I just remembered we have to be up early tomorrow.” The realisation was slowly dawning on everyone round the table. The Sheriff’s eyes were getting wider and wider as he looked between Derek and Stiles.

“But daddy no!”

“Yes Talia.”

“Stiles. Please tell me my granddaughter has not overheard you doing what I think she has?”

“Nooo. I just remembered the other night…we were painting our bedroom and Derek did most of it so…yeah. I called him a good boy.”

“Painting? That’s what you’re going with.”

“Most definitely.”

“I can’t believe you. She’s my granddaughter Stiles and you’re tainting her with your painting!”

“Papa I want to paint!” Everyone looked at Talia who was trying to escape Derek’s arms. “I want to paint with you!” Scott muffled his laughter in Lydia’s shoulder, Allison had her hands covering her face, and Boyd’s mouth was twitching as he tried to suppress his own laughter.

“No sweetie you are not allowed to paint till your 18.”

“But you and daddy paint all the time! It’s not fair papa it’s not fair!”

“Talia honey do papa a favour and no talking till we get home.”

“Daddy!”

“Derek take her to the car!” Derek wrapped his arms around Talia and tried to stop her squirming as he carried her out to the car. Stiles clapped his hands together and smiled at everyone.

“Well guys were just so tired we are going to go.”

“Don’t act like we weren’t just present for all of this.”

“You know so tired! Talia is so tired and I am so sleepy.”

“Probably all that painting you’ve been doing.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. We are never talking about this night ever again.”

“Oh I think we’re going to be talking about this night for a long time.”

“Nope! Nada! No!” Stiles waved to everyone and backed out of his dad’s house. He could hear everyone laughing as he closed the door and yep he was never living this down.

Talia hadn’t said a word the entire car ride home. She’d been sitting in the back with her arms crossed over her chest and Stiles didn’t know whether he should be happy about how much she acts like Derek or not. They’d tried talking to her but she’d just huffed at them and continued to stare out of the window. Derek stopped the car and they turned round to face Talia.

“Sweetie, we’re really sorry about the dinner.”

“Please don’t be mad at me! I’m sorry about painting. I don’t wanna paint if it makes you mad!”

“Talia. Slow down sweetheart. We’re not mad.”

“You’re not!”

“No of course not. We should have been quieter with our painting.”

“You’re right this is your fault.”

“It is.”

“Bad Papa. Bad Daddy.” Talia gave them a stern look and they did their best not to laugh and instead look like they’d just been seriously told off. She unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of the car. They waited until she was standing on the porch before they let out some of their laughter and smiled at each other.

“I think it’s time we sound-proofed our room.”

“Oh god. I can’t believe she over-heard us.”

“Look at it this way the chances are she won’t remember this or she will and it will be a long time before she understands what we were doing.”

“I hope she never remembers.”

“If she does then we’ll just have to live with the fact that we scarred her for life.” Stiles lets his head fall against Derek’s shoulder and groans. Derek presses a kiss to his forehead and wraps an arm around his shoulder.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” They sit there in the silence for a few more minutes before Talia was shouting at them from the porch.

“NO LOVEY STUFF! HURRY UP!”  They didn’t stop laughing until Talia pulled open the door and started dragging them out of the car.


End file.
